


Harsh Light of Day

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah confronts Elena after she has her humanity back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magisterequitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/gifts).



> Post S4 wherein Elena told both Salvabros to fuck off, I guess.

**Harsh Light of Day**

* * *

He appears to her in the daylight, which is unexpected.

Elena’s face shows no surprise, however.

"You have your humanity again," he states, looking at her eyes, the way she carries herself.

Elena nods.

"And how is your conscience, I wonder?"

Elena smiles bitterly. “It’s taken a beating, but I’m not too worried about it."

Elijah is unsure of how to take her words.

"You can just get on with it."

He raises a brow, she goes straight to the point.

"I know why you came here, Elijah. I knew you’d come eventually."

"You helped kill Kol," he states. Klaus had told him of her involvement and he’d left New Orleans to hear it from her.

"And I’d do it again if it meant keeping Jeremy or anyone I love safe." There’s a hard line to her words, one he knows he’s helped draw.

"And your brother was the primary motivation in committing mass murder?"

"There were other reasons. He compelled Damon to kill Jeremy, so it freed Damon from the compulsion. And it grew Jeremy’s mark without Klaus torturing him. Mostly it was to keep Jeremy safe, and I will not apologize for that." She lifts her head defiantly.

"By killing Kol you killed his entire line. Possibly thousands of vampires."

"Collateral damage," Elena says. “It happens in every war and no one knows that more than me. It was your brother or mine and I picked mine. I will always choose my family - or I would, if I had any left. Look me in the eyes and tell me you wouldn’t have done the same thing."

He swallows. “You know I cannot." And that burns him.

"Then we understand each other," Elena says.

Elijah nods. She’s different from before, has been forged into a weapon by her circumstances. She’s not a pawn; she’s made herself a queen, ruling the board with the ruthless drive to protect her loved ones - usually from his family.

"You can see yourself out," she says abruptly, snapping him from his musings.

"My forgi-"

"I don’t need your forgiveness, Elijah. I don’t really want it, either."

He nods, and departs.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Magisterequitum.
> 
> And LOL Elena killed Kol.


End file.
